


I Got the Keys to the Universe (So Stay, With Me)

by chimza



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: College, F/F, Family Feels, Living Together, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, five rangers one house, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimza/pseuds/chimza
Summary: Jason is amused, Billy is ecstatic, Zack’s a goofball, Kimberly’s going with the flow, and Trini is stuck wondering how she willingly got herself into this mess.They all live together now. Shenanigans ahead!





	I Got the Keys to the Universe (So Stay, With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this a 3 am fanfic, but I'm trying to see if I could write this way. It's not as heavy as the stuff I usually write and it's not going to be (going for something light for once haha) but I hope ya'll like it!

Like most bold, eye-opening ideas, it began at 3 am on a Thursday.

They had been drinking a couple of cheap beers that a friend of Jason’s was able to snag for them at the local liquor store. It wasn’t strong or good by any means, but it gave most of them- Billy had opted to sit out on any of the drinking in favor of watching the rest- a buzz after five, maybe six, cans, and by then, nobody cared that the liquid they were drinking tasted more like piss then actually beer. That had been at around 2:30.

And then 3:03 am hits and Jason opens his mouth to drunkenly declare that they should all move in together after high school, complete with a can raised to the air, eyes blazing in that confident manner that the rest of them were familiar with.

Trini and Zack, tracking their drinks at six and seven respectively, raised their own cans into the air, hollering and declaring that Jason was brilliant and by all means, they should just move in at that very moment. Kim, with four and a half empty cans beneath her seat, watched her two friends in dumb struct wonder before slipping her phone out to record the event, imagining that her fellow rangers would really like to follow through with that night’s burst of genius. She joins their fun after another can, going as far as to stand on her seat, crying into the dark sky that she would be the best roommate in existence.

Billy just sits and excitedly claps along to show his enthusiasm, smiling and laughing along with the rest of them.

4:27 comes around and they all crash. Trini’s head ends up on Jason’s stomach after she stumbles over to give the red ranger a high five after he had begun to settle next to a snoozing Zack, who had ended up with a drooling Kim underneath his left arm and a sleepy Billy on the other.

The annoyingly bright sun wakes up Trini first three hours later and she jumps from her position, jostling Jason from his sleep. They take a quick minute to process and gain their bearings, dazed gazes meeting one another, before urgently shaking the rest of the rangers awake for class- and then they’re sprinting towards their own homes with a promise to meet at Krispy Kreme after school.

4:13 pm- The rangers grab a quick bite to eat, chatting aimlessly. Well, not so aimlessly after Kim shows them the video on her phone. They’re out the door fifteen minutes later, a slight pep in their steps.

4:30 pm- The five follow a determined Jason into an auto shop. He comes out five minutes later with a starting date to follow a mechanic around before hopefully starting as one himself.

4:36 pm- The senior center hires Trini to teach yoga. The gang was shocked at how quickly she got the job, but Trini reveals nonchalantly that she joins the seniors every now and then when the weather gets to cold or she’s too lazy to walk towards her yoga spot. Zack laughs and Kim grins before the two sling their arms across the smaller girl’s shoulder, walking awkwardly, but unable to let go, to their next destination.

4:48 pm- With her free arm, Kim calls up a friend, an actually friend, from her cheerleading days to inquire about the coffee shop vacancy close to the community college. She’s scheduled to come in for an interview in three days and the high five she shares with Billy and Jason has her both thrilled and excited.

5:00 pm- The man who owns the only computer shop in town was an old friend of Billy’s dad. Billy is hired right away with a fatherly-like grin and a pat on the head, the old man remembering fondly how gifted the young man was in front of any sort of electronic.

5:30 pm- They’re back at the base for afternoon practice, eager to begin working and saving to have their own place together.

The next year had all of them juggling training with their jobs, home lives, and graduation. Working had them all crazy busy, but they still found time to sneak in moments with each other. Kim and Trini studying at the library. Zack and Billy playing video games at Billy’s house. Jason and Kim amusingly exchanging crazy drama from their past social status. Zack, Billy, and Trini catching up on some new documentaries on Trini’s Netflix queue. Graduation came and gone quickly- Billy and Trini pass with honors while Jason, Kim, and shockingly Zack (“Crazy girl, I’m crazy smart. I’m just too cool for school.”) right behind them.

Their “Fun House Funds” (Zack’s proclaimed title for the _decent_ amount of money they’ve saved up for the entire year) gave them a old, but beautiful, two-story house a little ways out of town, ten minutes from Billy’s mom, because they all were warmed when she approved of the idea of Billy housing with them, and five from Zack’s mom. There was no way in hell would they take Zack away from his sick mother.

And thus, their life underneath the same roof began.

* * *

 

“You know we have super strength, right?” asked Kim, resting her elbow on Trini’s labelled “books” box. It was the five’s moving day and yellow ranger had just halted to wait for Zack and Jason to quit shoving each other trying to enter the narrow doorway into their new place. Kim, who had been the first to get her stuff into her room, had just exited only to meet with Trini. “Like we can literally carry hundreds of pounds with no sweat.”

Trini rolled her eyes at the taller girl’s tone before shrugging the arm off her box. “Yes Kimberly, I am aware of that. I did raise the back of your car once so you can grab the cat underneath. Do you _remember_ that?”

“I’m just saying. Why carry one when you can carry all of them in one go?”

The shorter girl chuckled before turning towards the two boys in front of her, each carrying three boxes. Zack, who had been in the process of shoving their fellow leader, suddenly stumbled as Jason sidestepped, his precariously balanced stuff crashing onto the front lawn, scattering a variety of clothing, books, and other trinkets. Jason laughs in triumph and proceeds to try and step around the black ranger and into the house when Zack, in a fit of childish revenge, tripped the other boy, making his friend’s own set of luggage mix with his own.

“I believe that answers your question.”

Kim just stares, slack-jawed as the other girl makes her way around the two boys and into the house. She hears the slight thud of a box meeting their new wooden floors before the short girl is out on the porch again, helping Zack and Jason pick up their stuff.

The pink ranger blinks before making her way towards the trio, grabbing a wayward basketball that had rolled its way out of Jason’s box, to help out herself.

“You’re both idiots.” comments Trini fondly, a smirk on her face as she picks up another of Zack’s shirt before handing it to him. She crouched as she moved to snatch two shirts from a nearby bush, both black.

Zack just shrugs before pointing his thumb at Jason. “His fault. I was at the door first.”

Jason, who had been picking up some of his old school materials, lightly threw a pencil at Zack, frowning when the other boy dodged. “Bullshit. We both know it was me.”

“Keep telling yourself that, pretty boy.”

“I will, uh-.”

“No teasing nickname for me?”

“Shut up… _homeboy_.”

Trini who had been quietly watching turned towards a smug Jason, mock fear in her eyes. “You didn’t.”

“I so did.”

Zack looks dramatically appalled. “The audacity of this one, Trini!” He turned towards an amused Kim and whispered conspicuously, “That… that’s a sacred name from Trini, Kim. He sullied it.”

Kim just shook her head in amusement before patting Zack’s arm in comfort. “Aww, you poor baby.”

The yellow ranger laughed before interjecting, “Zack, that wasn’t, it’s not a nic-“

The black ranger covered his years to prevent hearing the rest of Trini’s words. “Nope! Na na na na na. I can’t hear you!”

Jason stared at Zack with a raised eyebrow before turning towards the two girls and with a deadpan voice, stated, “We’re living with this from now on.”

Kim just nodded as if she was accepting some sad truth as Trini sighed before mumbling a quick “yep.”

Their leader suddenly grinned before grabbing his babbling friend in a hug, which muffled Zack’s voice against his shoulder. After a quick second, Jason breaks off to pulls Trini and Kim in, squeezing the two girls between him and a silent Zack. They stood there on the porch, taking in the atmosphere.

The five of them were moving in together. Like, no more late night sneaking out or sneaking in. They finally had the freedom to be themselves with their favorite people. Even with the red and black rangers’ possessions scattered all over the lawn, just knowing that they wouldn’t be apart anymore… nothing could stop the emotions running through them and at that instant, they didn’t care. Not when several cars passed by, not when an elderly couple smiled at the four, not when three kids pointed and laughed at them as their own little grouped kicked a soccer ball around. This was one of their moments and they were going to enjoy it. Especially since they’re about to take another step into adulthood. Together.

“Can I be included?” asked a familiar voice from behind their group hug. The four separated to smile at Billy, who’s mother stood behind him, a box in both their arms.

“As if you needed to ask,” chuckled Trini, tugging the box out of the blue ranger’s hold. She sets it down at their feet while Zack clasps onto their friend’s wrist, dragging him into their human made heater. They let go nearly four minutes later when Billy’s mom clears her throat kindly.

She smiles at them fondly before opening her mouth. “Well aren’t you all just adorable? I hate to ask, but what will it take for this amazing group of friends to come help me grab Billy’s stuff from the van?”

Four hands go up and four people trample down the porch and onto the driveway where Billy’s family van was parked.

Trini was the first to grab a box, handing it off Kim with a smile, and the two make their way towards the house, Zack and Jason trailing behind with their own bags. They meet a furrowed eyed Billy on the steps, arms out to carry his own share.

“Guys, you didn’t have to help. I could’ve gotten my own stuff.”

Jason just shrugged him off before entering the doorway. “Nah. The queen has spoken, Billy. We, as lowly servants, obey to make her happy.” He nods to Billy’s mom, who stood amused beside her fidgety son.

“But I-“

Trini taps onto her friend’s shoulder, after setting down her box, interrupting his thoughts. “No sweat, Billy boy. Seriously.”

At Zack’s and Kim’s reassuring nods, he sighs before lightly laughing. “Okay. Thank you guys.” He suddenly turned towards the yard, eying the random clothes and baubles randomly dispersed. “I’ll help pick those up though.”

Jason and Zack grin before the three are out the door to pick up the duo’s mess. Trini and Kim stayed rooted in their spot, aware that having all five of them out there would be less productive in finishing the task. Having been rangers together for an entire year has made them in tune to each other.

“You’re all good for him.”

The two girls turned towards Billy’s smiling mother, eyes watching as Jason and Zack continued their previous banter with Billy laughing on the sidelines.

“He’s _good for_ _us_ ,” Trini remarked. Her gaze goes back towards the three boys in the yard, the pink ranger following the motion.

“He’s the _best out of all us_ ,” commented Kim, grinning as Jason jumped onto Zack’s back to try and grab a hold of the book that the black ranger had raised above his head. She watched affectionately as Billy got their fellow leader off the taller boy’s back, had Zack return the book with pout, and made the two shake hands in a truce.

The three turn quiet again.

“Billy was always such a nervous boy,” the older lady suddenly began, turning her attention towards the two girls, “he’s sweet and caring, but kids can be cruel to someone who’s different, which I think, made going to school for him a bit hard. I was always so worried that he’d always be by himself so the first time he mentioned you all… I’ve never been so happy. I- Just thank you for being his friends.”

The sincerity in the older woman’s eyes had Kim smiling as she pulled Billy’s mom into a side hug. “Believe us, Ms. Cranston, we’re just as thankful to have Billy with us.”

Trini nodded, words failing the overwhelming emotion clearly swimming on her face.

“Hey guys!” abruptly interrupted Jason, coming in first with Zack striding behind him and Billy trudging after the two, boxes in everyone’s arms, “lawn’s clear and we got your stuff Trini.”

“And with that, I should probably get going,” Billy’s mother beamed at the five before she walked towards the entrance. “I’ll leave you all to get settled. Call if you need anything!” With the slight click of the door, the rangers were alone.

Trini went to grab hold of her things from Zack’s hold to bring to her room, but was stopped when the taller boy suddenly gunned for the stairs. The yellow ranger’s eyes widened at the action before she laughed. “Dude! Give me back my stuff!”

“No way! Come catch me if you can, speedy!” The faint sound of Zack’s amusement had Trini darting after him. Kim walked after the shorter girl calmly, joined by an amused Jason and an ecstatic Billy.

At the top of the stairs, the three moved towards the faint sound of someone wheezing, only to come upon a self-satisfied Trini sitting on a groaning Zack on the previously stated boy’s floor.

“Shouldn’t have picked a fight you couldn’t win there, Zack,” laughed Kimberly at the sight, crossing her arms while leaning against the door frame. “Trini’s the second fastest out of all of us.”

Trini smirked at Kim’s comment, adjusting her position on her friend’s back, earning another moan. She turns towards the standing girl, before replying, “Barely. I will beat you one day, Hart. Just you wait.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it.”

“Hey T, hate to break it to you, but I think Zack can’t breathe.” Jason pointed to Zack’s fish out of water expression, trying to fill his lungs with air. The taller boy’s face was starting to turn a light shade of red underneath the weight, which had Trini’s amused expression morphing to one of worry.

“Whoops.” The small girl hurriedly jumps off only for the other boy to unexpectedly raise himself up to grab hold of Trini’s arm, slinging it over his shoulder, and with a slight tug- heaved the yellow ranger’s small form onto his shoulder. Zack’s chest puffed up with pride as Trini hung on his side, taken back at how efficiently her friend pulled the move off. “I believe you’re in the wrong room, crazy girl. I’ll bring you to yours.”

Zack strides out of his room to the sound of deep laughter coming from the rest of the rangers.

“Hey Zack,” began Trini, voice slightly muddled buried close to the tall boy’s shoulder blade, “think you can slow down? I think I just dropped my dignity.”

“It’s okay, Trini. I’m sure I left mine on my room floor.”

The black ranger deposits his friend on her bed, having avoided the numerous boxes littering her bedroom floor.

“You good here?”

“Absolutely perfect. Being fireman carried into my room has always been a dream of mine.”

Zack suddenly smirked as his hands found its way onto his hips to form a rather confident stance. “Is it you on our very own Kimberly Hart’s shoulder?”

Brown eyes glared at the knowing gaze of her friend. “You’re an idiot. Don’t you have anything better to do than mess with me?”

“Nope. This is what I’m here for. I live vicariously through your non-existent love life.”

Trini slaps Zack’s shoulder before standing up, dusting her clothes unconsciously. “Worry about your own, dork.”

A mock look of sadness crosses the tall boy’s face as his hand palms the area of his chest containing his heart. “But you’ve already turned me down, Trini. What am I supposed to do if I can’t have you?”

“Easy. Find a girl who’s charmed by your 1980s lines,” replies Kim, walking in. She winks at Trini and pats Zack’s shoulder in jest, setting down the box in her arms. “You left this in Zack’s room, bean sprout.”

Trini doesn’t look amused. “Seriously? Bean sprout?”

“Squirt?”

Another frown.

“Oh, I know. How about hobbit? Like from Jason’s Lord of the Kings movies.”

“Lord of the Rings, Kimmy, and no.”

The pink ranger pouted. “But your fee-“

Trini throws a pillow at the girl’s face, interrupting what she knew to be a quip about her feet. Zack sniggers off to the side, earning himself a pillow to the face as well.

“I swear, you tw-“ A pillow drops down from interrupting her and onto Trini’s lap, revealing a grinning Kimberly, hand outstretched from where the pillow was previously.

“You didn-“ Another pillow joins the one on the yellow ranger’s lap to show a mischievous smirk on Zack’s expression.

The small girl’s eyes narrowed at her two friends, as she slowly gripped onto her ammunition. “You’ve got three second before I hunt you both down. 3. 2- ”

And with that, the two rangers booked it out of the room, a yellow blur hot on their heels. 

* * *

“I hate you guys,” panted Trini, eyes on the living room ceiling. An hour had passed since war had been declared and all five rangers, Jason and Billy were quick to join Trini’s side after Kim and Zack pelted her with the throw cushions, were lying on the living room floor, having moved the coffee table on its side for cover.

“I call bullshit,” sighed Zack, you love us and you know it.”

“I love Billy and Jason, but you and Kim and go fuck yourselves.”

“Language,” commented Billy, moving the pillow from his hand to his head.

“Sorry, Billy.”

“Yea, sorry, B.”

Jason suddenly sat up and turned to his fellow rangers. “Guys, I’ve got an idea. How about a swear jar?”

Kim hummed curiously. “Isn’t that a bit childish?”

Zack chuckled, “Kim, we just had a pillow fight.”

“Fair point.”

“Well I’m all for it,” began Trini, grunting as dragged herself up. She turned to Jason and grinned. “It’ll be fun. At the end of every month, we could use the money to like eat out or something.”

“That’s a great idea, Trini.” Jason helped Billy sit up to stare at the rest of them. “Negative reinforcement should work in a habitual environment where the majority of its occupants rely heavily on the object being taken away. It should help you all control your urge to drop “f- bombs.”

Zack blinked. “Money is the object being taken away right?”

“Correct.”

“Cool.”

Jason stood up and motioned for the rest to follow him into the small dinning room. “Alright, I’ll buy a jar first thing in the morning. For now, I think it’s time for dinner.”

The rangers got off the floor to follow their leader only for Trini to suddenly stop, making Kim, who had been talking behind her, crash into the smaller girl’s backside, throwing them both onto the floor. The pink ranger offers an apologetic grin as she untangles herself from the brunette, blushing slightly as she accidentally brushes a hand past a sliver of Trini’s skin. Trini stands up, avoiding direct eye contact in fear that the other girl would see the blush beginning to grow, and clasps onto Kim’s hand to get the other girl up.  

“Sorry T.”

“My fault. I kind of just realized something.”

Kim turned towards her friend, tilting her head. “What?”

“We haven’t gotten groceries yet.”

Jason suddenly appears in front of the two girls, a sheepish smile on his face. Billy and Zack were laughing behind him, having been present when their fearless leader opened the fridge only to be met with emptiness. The flash of disappointment that crossed Jason’s expression before it was replaced with a sort of sadness often accompanied with the lack of food had triggered the other boys’ amusement.

“I’m… going go ahead and buy that jar when I get some food for us.”

Trini nodded wisely with Kim smiling behind her. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“I’ll come with!” volunteered Zack, heading towards the door. “I need to grab some ice cream.”

“Chocolate chip for me and rocky road for Kim? Oh, and mint for Billy?” Trini asked, throwing a smile at the gleeful expression on Billy’s face. Zack replies with a thumbs up and he steers Jason and himself out of the entrance.

The three hear the car doors slam, the engine start, and the two drive away.

“While they’re gone, let’s clean up,” Kim suggests, abruptly aware of the mess they created running around throwing pillows all over the place. Eyes do a quick sweep, cringing at the lamp on the ground. “I don’t want to leave the clean up for tomorrow especially since this is our first night here.”

“Sounds good,” agreed Trini, picking up her pillows to bring them upstairs.

“Oh hey Trini, I’ve got something to ask you,” began the pink ranger, drawing Trini’s attention back to her.

“Hmm?”

“How about tidbit?”

Two pillows meet Kim’s grinning face, causing the blue ranger to laugh and the yellow to huff. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got several group prompts lined up for the next several chapters (yep! this is going to be a series!), but if any of you have suggestions- let me know!


End file.
